<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Listen Carefully by burnttongueontea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024251">Listen Carefully</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnttongueontea/pseuds/burnttongueontea'>burnttongueontea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anthony Jacts-of-service Crowley, Aziraphale must beam once per fic I don't make the rules, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Miscommunication, Prompt Fic, alcohol mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnttongueontea/pseuds/burnttongueontea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale demonstrates more computer-literacy than is expected of him, and Crowley gets entirely the wrong end of the stick. But an unexpected gift can hardly go amiss!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SOSH - Guess the Author #4 "A Gift"</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Listen Carefully</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the SOSH Guess The Author August prompt: 'A Gift'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Someone gift it.”</p><p>Aziraphale’s sudden exclamation rings out into the hallowed silence of the Sunday bookshop. A peal of joy.</p><p>From the sofa, Crowley looks at him.</p><p>(For once, he is reading, and Aziraphale is looking at his laptop, which he brought over on request. The angel wanted to borrow it, to “look some things up”.)</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Aziraphale beams.</p><p>“You know I’ve never been able to find a recording of that film we saw together in 1947, so I could watch that <em>wonderful</em> dance by the lake one more time? Well, someone gift it.”</p><p>He says it, again, with a sort of melodious emphasis – glissando up through the <em>someone</em>, delighted accent on the high-note of <em>gift </em>– that suggests the statement should be self-explanatory.</p><p>Crowley has no idea what he means.</p><p>“Gift it to who?”</p><p>This line of questioning seems to displease the angel. Aziraphale frowns, just slightly.</p><p>“That seems rather an obtuse sort of a question.”</p><p>Is it? Crowley would have said it was the angel being obtuse.</p><p>Then, all of a sudden, he gets it. <em>Idiot. </em></p><p>He snaps his book shut. Stands up.</p><p>“Right. I’ll be off, then.”</p><p>Aziraphale looks alarmed.</p><p>“Crowley?”</p><p>“Won’t be long!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t find the one from 1947,” says Crowley breathlessly, barreling back into the shop three hours later.</p><p>Aziraphale has barely moved since he left. He looks rather taken aback when Crowley thrusts a blue plastic bag full of video cassettes into his hands.</p><p>“What’s this?”</p><p>“I couldn’t find the exact one you wanted,” Crowley repeats, “but I got some other ones you might like watching again, from some old charity shop. Stuff we saw together in the Fifties. And I haven’t had a VHS player for <em>years</em>, to be honest, but I found one on Gumtree. I’m picking it up in an hour. So we can watch them together.”</p><p>Aziraphale removes a bulky plastic video case from the bag, and turns it over slowly in his hands, frowning blankly at the actress on the cover.</p><p>“You’re disappointed,” says Crowley.</p><p>“I’m <em>delighted</em>. But a little confused. What brought this on?”</p><p>“You asked me to get it,” he says. “You asked me to give it to you. The film from 1947.”</p><p>“I did no such thing.”</p><p>“What the Hell was that weird hint supposed to mean, then? Someone gift it?”</p><p>A slow smile begins to dawn on the angel’s face. He looks up.</p><p>“Crowley. You do know what a GIF is, don’t you?”</p><p>“A what-a-what?”</p><p>“A GIF,” repeats Aziraphale, grinning in earnest now. “Or JIF, if you prefer.”</p><p>Crowley sinks onto the sofa.</p><p>“A GIF,” he says. “Someone <em>GIFed </em>it. Made a GIF. Of the scene you wanted to watch again.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I’m an <em>idiot</em>.”</p><p>“You are a perfect darling.”</p><p>“I object to that kind of language.”</p><p>“Do you object to me buying my perfect darling a little tipple to enjoy with our new films, while he goes off to collect our new video player?”</p><p>Crowley considers.</p><p>“No,” he says. “I don’t object to that.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>